The Firemaster
The Firemaster is the third chapter of Pokemon Academy DS. Synopsis After loosing to Aden in a Pokemon battle, Spyro and the gang search out to find the fire-master so they can learn Fire Fang. Plot TBA. Major Events * Spyro and Aden have another Pokemon battle, but Spyro looses. * Spyro's Chimchar is revealed to have been old by a trainer named Paul. Character Debuts *Egan *Old Man Villain Debuts *Misty *Brock Characters Major Characters *Spyro Bandicoot *Miyako Kageyama *Ross Huot *Egan Minor Characters *Natalie *Developer System *Aden *Old Man *Serena (mentioned) *Paul (mentioned) Villains *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Pikachu (Ash's) Trivia * This is the first chapter in production, but was published as the third. * Egen is yet another character from the anime, who made an appearance in the episode "Some Like It Hot". * Stating with this chapter, all Pokemon Academy chapters are written now with the dialogue being written first. Continuity * This is the second time that Spyro and Aden have battled, but this time Spyro loses to him. References None. Full Chapter Spyro and Aden were in the middle of a heated battle that hot, dry afternoon in the middle of the desert, somewhere in the Sinnoh Region. The ten-year-old boys had been battling for an hour now, as Spyro’s Chimchar was battling up against Taaffeite, the extremely stubborn Aerodactyl. The battle was neck and neck, as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a rock with Developer System and Natalie playing chasing each other in circles. Miyako giggles as she found the forced anticipation between the two boys to be hilarious. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a spoon because she thought this would be a good moment to mock a newscaster. “Welcome back sports lovers to the man-hour battle hour. Here we have Deshawn Marcus battling against the Fossil loving, Aden Aspen!” Miyako said. “What are you doing?” The serious Ross asked. “It’s called having fun…you should try it sometime.” Miyako shrugged. “Meh, fun is overrated,” Ross said. He reaches into his backpack and grabs his egg. “Besides, I have my precious egg here!” He looks at the egg and smiles at it. “I wonder what this egg is going to hatch into?” He speculated. Ross took good of the egg that he had in his possession, even though he was a new trainer and had the egg for about a week. Spyro and Aden glared at each other with sweat dripping from off of their foreheads. The blazing sun seemed like it was getting hotter and hotter, with no breeze blowing. Spyro whips his sweat off, as he wanted to hurry up and finish the battle. “Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!” Chimchar flexes his tiny arms, showing off because he thought that he was all that and a bag of chips. “Chim, chim!” Chimchar boasted as the flame on its behind got bigger. “Chim, chim, chim.” Chimchar was ready to attack and curls up into a ball as its body becomes surrounded in flames. Chimchar rolls on the ground towards Taaffeite. Aden analyzes Chimchar’s movements. “That thing moves faster than a Ninetails in a race.” He studied. He put his right hand on his chin, as he began thinking of ways to come up with a counter attack. “What can I do…” Taaffeite was getting very impatient with the fossil loving boy and an anime style vein pop appears on Taaffeite forehead. “Aerodactyl, dactyal!” Taaffeite turns around and screams at the boy. The flying type Pokemon was in a battling mood and didn’t want anyone to get in its way. “Well, I’m sorry for trying to think!” Aden stomped his foot on the ground. Aden and Taaffeite had a very rocky relationship. That could be contributed to the fact that he caught Taaffeite about five hours ago. Aden turns around and closes his eyes. “I may’ve caught you recently, but your attitude is appalling. I’ve never met someone so stubborn.” AS soon as Aden said that his nose started to grow bigger. As they were distracted by their little quibble, Chimchar was still rolling towards the fire type Pokemon in a flash. Aden could feel the sensation of heat coming towards him, that made both him and Taaffeite worry, and made them realize that they needed to act fast. “Quick, Taaffeite use Fire Fang!” He rushed. Taaffeite screams and spreads it’s wings out. The rock type Pokemon opens it’s fangs up and the flames become surrounded in fire. “Aerodactyl!” Aerodactyl flies fast, with its movements not being visible to the blind eye, which caused Chimchar to worry and break from its flame ball. “Chim, chim?” The confused Pokemon asked, trying to see where Taaffeite went. But as Chimchar turns around Taaffeite appears from out nowhere and clinches its fangs into Chimchar’s body, inflicting damage to the fire type Pokemon. “CHIM!” Chimchar screams in pain, which makes Spyro worry. “Chimchar, are you okay?” Taaffeite grabs Chimchar with its claws and throws the Pokemon to the ground. Chimchar hits the ground and the fire type Pokémon’s eyes turn into Xs signaling that the Pokemon was now unable to battle. “Chimmy, chim, char…” Aden just shrugged his shoulders in his stoic way. “You did alright.” He commented, returning the rock type back into it’s Pokeball. In Aden’s own special way, that was him giving Taaffeite a compliment. Spyro sighed. He was disappointed that he lost the battle. “I can’t believe I lost.” Spyro stomps his foot on the ground and glares at Chimchar. “This is all your fault, you stupid Pokemon! What kind of fire type loses to another fire type!” Miyako and Ross were appalled at Spyro’s behavior. “What the heck?” Miyako asked. Miyako grabs Chimchar and starts petting the Pokemon, trying to make sure that it was okay. “Are you okay, Chimchar? I’m sorry that you have such a tool for a trainer.” “Chimchar, Chimchar.” Chimchar started crying, feeling heartbroken. Spyro folds his arms and turns his head to the side, not caring one bit. “I don’t care.” Spyro proceeds to put his hands on his shoulders and glared at the fire type Pokemon. “I Deshawn Marcus, want perfection. I’ve rarely failed in my life, and I’m not about to start now.” Spyro grabs Chimchar by the arm, snatching Chimchar away from Miyako. Spyro turns around and glares at the fire type Pokemon, who ends up becoming scared of his trainer. Spyro picks Chimchar up and looks into its eyes. “Listen up Chimchar and listen closely. I was the top student at the Pokemon Academy, valedictorian, accepted into 120 different university’s and even got a Nobel peace prize from the Professor Samael Oak. I won’t tolerate failure Chimchar, so you are going to learn Fire Fang, to become stronger.” He threated. “Or else I’m going to give you back to that horrible trainer…Paul who tormented you.” Chimchar started shaking and remember being Paul’s Pokemon. Chimchar didn’t want to go back to Paul, because he liked Spyro more due to Spyro being nicer. “Chim, chi, chim.” Chimchar apologizes to Spyro and starts bowing down to him. Ash, Misty, and Brock peaked from behind a cactus looking at the group. Ash was a raven-haired boy with his hair spiked up and he had squiggly marks underneath his eyes. He was a dark-skinned Latino boy with rectangular shaped glasses. Misty was a native American girl with coal black hair that was tied up into pigtails with orange streaks in her hair. She was holding a Togepi in her head as Brock was a tall and muscular light-skinned Asian boy who looked like a bodybuilder. Ash was looking through his binoculars spying on Ross and his friends. He clinched the binoculars as the more he looked at Ross, the angrier he got. “Ugh! That Ross Huot completely infuriates me! I hate him so much!” Ash breaks his binoculars and they crumble up into tiny little pieces. “I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!” He stops his foot on the ground. Misty laughs and adjusts her circular glasses. “According to my calculations, hating on someone so much can cause a lot of wrinkles.” Misty thought Ash’s behavior was funny. “BROCK HATES WRINKLES!” Brock flexes his muscles. Ash glares at Ross. “Who cares…I’m going to do whatever it takes to ruin that Gary Stu’s plan.” Ash starts laughing like an evil villain, and he rubs his hands together as he was thinking up of the most perfect plan ever. “He’s going to pay for what he did to me at Professor Oak’s Summer Camp, asking Serena out on a date when he knows I liked her!” “Pikachu, Pikachu.” Pikachu who had spiky hair, rolled his eyes at his trainers’ ridiculousness to be funny and just rolled his eyes. “Good.” Spyro smiled. Spyro turns around and looks as Chimchar was still bowing down to his trainer. The stuck-up Spyro puts his hands on his hips as he looks at his rival Aden. He wanted to find out more information about this Firemaster character. “Tell me more about this ‘Firemaster’ I need to meet this person so Chimchar can learn Fire Fang.” Aden shrugged. “Just go up the hill and you will find him.” Aden turns around as he was starting to get bored and wanted to leave already. Aden didn’t pay any attention to his ‘friends’ and the light olive in tone skinned boy was ready to go. Spyro felt strange that his arch enemy was leaving so soon and thought that it didn’t seem right. “Wait…where are you going?” Spyro asked out of curiosity, wanting to check up on a rival. He had hoped that Aden would show them the way to where the Firemaster was located. Aden rolled his eyes. He figured that since he had nothing better else to do, he might as well show his rival his badges. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his badge case which has two badges one from Oreburgh and the other from Eterna. “I’m going to collect some badges…I don’t know…I just wanna leave.” He shrugged off. He mostly just wanted to leave, because he found Spyro to be utterly annoying. Aden starts to walk away, not caring about Spyro or anyone else who was there. Spyro and his friends found that to be weird, but from a long time that they knew Aden. They were pretty used to him reacting like that and just shrugged it off. But that made Spyro upset, as he was sad, that his rival was gone. Even though Spyro had a deep hatred for the boy. He secretly enjoyed the time he spent with Aden, mostly thinking of him as a frenemy. “Uh…bye, I guess…” Spyro sweatdropped, as the group watched them go away. Spyro felt a little sad and even look weird. Miyako too through that his exit was a little abrupt and even raised his right eyebrow up. “Don’t you think that was kind of weird…?” She asked, wanting to find out more information about his short exist. Spyro quickly forgot about Aden and put his focus all on The Firemaster. If he wanted to finally beat Aden, he knew that he could try and learn Fire Fang, so that Chimchar would have another powerful fire type attack in its arsenal. “I don’t know…and I don’t care!” He shouted with so much glee in his voice. He turns to his friends and looks at them. “Let’s go see the Firemaster, I mean what’s the worst that can happen?” The group decided to leave where they were at, and go into a small desert town, which wasn’t too far from where they were. The Wild Adventure Gang comes across an old cabin where the Firemaster was said to have lived. Spyro was super happy to have finally arrived at the old cabin that looked really abounded. But his attitude changes when he sees a Caucasian old man with a red shirt and a cane standing in front of the cabin. “Oh no the absolute worse has happened!” Spyro got down on his knees and he screamed since he had a fear of old man. “The Firemaster is an old man!” He whined. “I hate old man!” The old man felt offended by Spyro’s comment and hits him upside the head with the cane, as he felt that the right thing to do was to tell him the truth. “I’m not the Firemaster, he is!” The old man explained as he points his cane over towards a young boy around the Wild Adventure Gang’s age who had red hair and was wearing an orange vest with charcoal colored eyes. “Oh no the absolute worst has happened, the Firemaster is a little kid!” Spyro screamed once more, as he also had a fear of little kids, despite the fact that he was on a journey with a five-year-old kid, which offended Ross. Ross turns to Spyro and grins at him. Ross was lucky that Developer System loved taking care of Natalie, which gave Ross more free time to do things on his own, even though he loved Natalie. “Hey, you’re traveling with me and my sister! How can you hate kids?” Ross asked. Spyro sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. “It’s not that I hate Natalie…no, no. I’m scared of kids, but I'm frightened by your sister man…she’s said some things.” Spyro explained. A huge underline appeared under his eyes as he bit his fingernails and shook like a leaf. The orange vest guy stomps his foot on the ground. He cries as he was throwing a temper tantrum over Spyro’s tiny little comment. “Hey, don’t insult me!” He whined. He stopped crying and got his act together by standing up tall. “It’s not about the size, it’s about what you do with it!” He folded his arms, hoping that Spyro and his friends wouldn’t insult him again. After hearing that very suggestive joke, Miyako tries to hold her laughter in. “Haha...” She just couldn’t do it and laughs more than a hyena. “You see what he did? The kind of joke he made?” She asked by giving Ross a nudged on his shoulders. Ross who stood there with his arms folded rolled his eyes. “Children,” Ross commented. He still felt like he was the most mature person there, despite being the same age around them. But it was mostly due to them acting like little kids. After giving it some thought, Spyro decided that he really wanted his Chimchar to learn Fire Fang so much, that he would be willing to do anything to make sure that Chimchar would learn it. He got down on his knees, grabbed Egan by his hands and begin making a puppy dog face. “Fine! I don’t care if you’re young, old, cute, or ugly. I just wanna know if you can teach my Chimchar, Fire Fang!” He pleated. “Chim! Chim!” Chimchar begged too, following his trainer. Egan thought about it, before coming up with something useful for him. “Fine, I’ll teach you, Fire Fang. But you have to do something for me first….” Egan explained. The red-haired boy examined Spyro as he got back up. “Anything, I’m begging you! I’ll do anything!” Spyro shakes Egan by his hands, hoping that this would help in getting him what he wanted. Spyro was getting pretty desperate here, and this was unusual even for him. “Chim, chim!” Chimchar followed suit. Egan thought about what he wanted to ask. But he needed to play it off cool because he didn’t know Spyro and his friends too well. So, he thought that slowing easing in too what he wanted would be the best course of action. “I got it! I want you to go and get me a Royal Ritch Chocolate Bar. There very rare to come by.” Egan wanted. He thought of something up on the fly and was just testing to waters with him. Spyro nodded his head. “Got it!” Spyro rushed off in a flash. He hurried up, searched a dozen stores, until he finally found the candy bar, bought it and decided to bring it back to The Firemaster. “Here sir!” Spyro hands him the candy bar and Egan picks it up. Egan looks at the candy bar that was in his hands as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “What…you actually got it for me?” He asked. Egan was so shocked that someone was willing to do this thing for in a hurry, that he felt happy that he could use Spyro some more. Spyro smiled. “Of course, When it comes to something I want, Deshawn “Spyro Bandicoot Sonic Mario Ratchet & Clank Banjo-Kazooie.” Marcus won’t give up!” Spyro felt like a superhero standing on a building as he held his head up high and his smile got bigger. The only thing the boy felt like he needed was a cape to blow with the wind, which he very much would’ve enjoyed. Egan puts his hands together as he was thinking of the sinister plan that he could do using Spyro’s glibness. “I guess having a reputation can come in handy.” He grinned hard but no one in the Wild Adventure Gang noticed this one bit. Egan decides to turn around and not make himself look so ‘obvious’. “I’m ready for some training.” The naïve boy said. “Char, char, char.” Chimchar too was ready to train. Chimchar flexes his muscles and begins doing jumping jacks and then backflips. For such a small tiny Pokemon, Chimchar was incredibly flexible. Egan knew what he wanted Spyro to do next. There was a lot of things that he needed Spyro to do and going to the story was many of the many things he needed to be done. So, he decided to have him go shopping for him. “Can you go grocery shopping? I have a list, just follow it.” He asked. “Aye, aye, captain.” Spyro nodded his head and he rushed off in a hurry. It didn’t take him to long and Spyro comes back holding tons of bags that were filled with many food-related items. Since he knew that it would take a while, he decided to go into his cabin. It had been about ten minutes and Spyro was still out grocery shopping. Egan was sitting back in his chair reading a newspaper as Ross too was reading a newspaper and Miyako was playing on her smartphone. Spyro walks into the room and sweating like a wet monkey. “I’m back with your groceries. Is there something else that you need me to do?” Spyro worked really fasted, even when it came to his school work. Egan was shocked by this but was starting to get used to it. He knew that he could use Spyro’s speed to his advantage. He grabs the grocery’s as he needed to tell Spyro that there was something else that he wanted. “Clip my toenails for me. They haven’t had a good trimming in a while.” Egan hoped that this would work, as he knew that the question was sort of out of line, even for what he was going. Spyro was willing to do anything to get Egan to teach him fire fang, that it pretty much made it seem like Spyro was selling his soul to the devil. Spyro nodded his head, as he accepted the boy's request. “Will do sir.” Spyro quickly takes Egan’s shoes off and starts clipping his toenails at a breakneck pace. Egan was happy that his toes where being clipped, but Spyro wasn’t happy with Egan’s smelly toes that you could tell haven’t been washed in a white. Spyro tried to stomach through the smell and touching those toes, by putting on gloves and nose clipper. After several minutes he was finished with this errand. “I’m all finished is there anything you need me to do next?” He asked. Egan once again had to think of something up on the spot as he was almost running out of things for Spyro to do. But he did think of something on the spot, that he knew that he was going to enjoy. “Yes, why don’t you feed me ice cream while I watch Where the Wind Turns.” He said. “Yes, sir!” Spyro nodded his head and left. While Spyro was out leaving, Egan decided to make a list of things he wanted that he knew that Spyro would get, due to how gullible he was, which was why he was taken advantage of him. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a list of things for Spyro to do for him. Miyako was starting to put two and two together. Miyako realized that everything about Egan wasn’t what it seemed and knew that she had to stop it. She balled up her fist and slams it into the palm of her hand. “Spyro is completely getting taken advantage off, by this Firemaster creep, we have to do something about it.” She realized. She quickly got up because she knew that this was a serious moment. Meanwhile, Ross was too busy reading his newspaper and laughing at various comics that he found funny. When he was a little kid, both him and Natalie use to read comics all the time, so this was a tradition that the two of them shared. “I don’t think I can. That darn cat, can’t stop eating lasagna and hating Mondays.” He chuckled. An angry Miyako grabs the newspapers and throws it on the ground. She started growling at him because she found that this moment was a very serious one. “This isn’t the time to read comics from a Newspaper. We have to save Spyro from that creep.” She explained. But since they were still in Egan’s cabin, he heard everything. Egan got up out of the rocking chair, grabbed his duck tape and slowly started creeping over towards the duo. “Oh, you’re not going to do anything…” He begins to stretch a single piece of the tape out that was at the end of it, as he wanted to keep their mouths shut. “Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it…?” Ross aggressively asked. “Hee-hee…” Egan shouted. Egan puts tape around there mouth and ties them up. He throws the two of them and the closed, in to make sure that the two of them would keep quiet so they wouldn’t spill the beans on what he was actually doing with Spyro. It took a couple of hours, but Spyro was finally able to do everything that he set out to accomplish. That made Spyro happy as he always thought of himself as a people, please. “I’m back from doing everything on you’re to do list. It was really hard trying to find a good picture of The Mighty Accelguard, but I eventually did.” He said. Though Spyro did notice that Egan kept wanting him to do all these weird things for him and began to realize something. “Wait this is like the fortieth time that you’ve asked me to do something for you…are you trying to get me to do your chores?” Spyro asked. Even though Spyro was book smart, when it came to street smarts he wasn’t well good with it. Egan sighed, as he thought that telling the truth would be the best thing to do. “Yeah, you caught me. It was something that I was trying to do. But you see, all everyone does is come here and use me to teach them, Fire Fang. No wants to get to know me as a friend…” Egan sighed. Spyro realized that what Egan was saying sound familiar. He turned around and grabbed Chimchar’s Pokeball. He realized that he was being rude to Chimchar by calling it a weakling. “Chimchar, come on out,” Spyro called, letting Chimchar out it’s Pokeball. “Chim, chim.” Chimchar was happy to be outside of it’s Pokeball and it did a little dance to compliment that fact. Spyro got down on his knees and looked closely at Chimchar. He regretted everything that he had done and wanted to apologize directly to his fire type Pokemon. “Chimchar, I’m sorry for treating you the way I did.” He started to apologize. “I was so busy trying to learn a new move to beat Aden, that I never considered your feelings in the process.” He explained. He almost wanted to cry, because that was how sorry he felt. He took in a big deep breath and let it all out. “I don’t want to remind you of your old trainer Paul. I’m nothing like him. He was such a jerk.” He continued on with the very long apology that seemed like it wouldn’t end. But it looked like it had finally finished. “Chimchar, char.” Chimchar apologized. He was glad to have Spyro as a trainer, and that was exactly what he told him. “Char, char.” Chimchar wanted a hug, and that was what the two of them did. Spyro gets up, holding onto Chimchar. He looked to try and see where Miyako and Ross were at, so he looked at Egan to see if he would have the answer. Spyro also knew what he wanted to do when it came to learning Fire Fang. “Me and Chimchar have decided that we don’t need to learn Fire Fang. But…Hey, do you know where Miyako and Ross are at?” He asked. Egan swallowed his spit and panicked. “Oh yeah, I forgot.” He rushed over towards the door, opened up and Spyro was shocked to see his friends tied up in a closet. “Sorry, I just wanted to keep them quiet and not tell my secret.” The day was over and the sun was starting to set. Egan had untied Spyro’s friends and the three were ready to leave. “Goodbye, Egan!” They said. They all wave goodbye to Egan and they begin walking. Egan watches them until they were no longer in sight. Ash, Misty, Brock and Ash’s Pikachu ran over towards Egan, out of breath. They were hoping to have caught up to Spyro and his friends, so Ash could do a revenge plot on his archnemeses, Ross. They where all out of breath, as Misty and Pikachu both collapse on the ground. “We're here!” Ash said. “Where are they?” Ash begin looking around and couldn’t see him. Egan shrugged. “Oh, they left.” “No!!” Ash cried as he got down on his knees, feeling so much pain that his awesome plan didn’t work out. He turned to Brock and glared at him. “This is both of you’re faults!” He blamed them when it was actually Ash who made them late because he was looking at Serena’s Facebook profile. References Category:Pokemon Academy DS Category:Chapters Category:Chapters focused on Spyro